


Coming Back

by Araloth



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight retelling of episode 9 "Ghost Stories". In my version Boone's actually gay and wants to sleep with Chad instead of Zayday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this back when episode nine first aired but I never finished it. I rediscovered it the other day and and figured I'd finish it and post it here. For the purposes of this story Boone is actually gay. Given some of the ambiguity of which Devils did what I took some liberties and said Boone basically only killed Caufield, and terrorized the Kappas, I know the show implies differently but I wanted him to be a little more sympathetic. I'd originally planned a sequel to this where Boone goes to Chad's house for Thanksgiving but I'm not sure now. If there's interest maybe I still will. Anyways here's the fic...

 

Chad folded another shirt and began carefully vacuum packing it. People just didn’t get how important packing was. Chad once had one of his favorite shirts ruined because his family’s housekeeper had folded it wrong. How was he supposed to look hot with creases? Ever sense Chad had insisted on hand packing his clothes to ensure they were treated properly. He was just reaching for the next shirt when he heard the floorboards creak behind him. Boone was leaning up against the door a small smile on his lips.

“Hey Chad.”

“So it’s true…” Chad said taken aback. “You have come back to haunt us”

Chad stepped around the bed nervously. “Listen-you probably already know this because you saw it from heaven but I kinda had sex with a few girls in your bed after you died. I didn’t mean any disrespect I just kinda wanted that feeling of vacation sex you know?

Boone couldn’t help but smile. He’d missed Chad. And frankly the idea of Chad having sex in his bed, even if it was with some bimbo, was more then a little arousing. Thinking about Chad sweating and thrusting on the same sheets that Boone had slept on-

Boone was quickly thrown from the fantasy as Chad pulled him into a bear hug. Boone returned the hug, thrilled to be here again. He let his hands linger on Chad’s muscles just a second longer then necessary.

Chad smiled. “Dude love the haircut.”

“Thank you.” Boone had hated having to cut his hair for that stupid disguise. Chad had always said his old hair looked good, but knowing Chad approved of his new look made Boone feel a little better about it.

Chad took a step back puzzled. “Dude you’re so warm. I thought ghosts were cold or vapor or something.”

Boone felt his throat go dry. He was still nervous about doing this. But the potential reward far out weighed the risks. He reached down to the mini fridge Chad kept in the room and opened it up. Boone smiled. Even though he’d supposedly been dead for weeks now, Chad had still devoted precious fridge space to Boone’s favorite pop. He pulled one out and cracked it open.

“Everything you think you know about ghosts is a lie Chad. Ghosts walk among you everyday and you never know it. Only us ghosts know who is a ghost and who isn’t.

Chad moved a bag and sat down on the bed facing Boone. His bed, Boone noted, Chad had been packing and now was sitting on Boone’s bed, Chad’s was right in front of Boone, untouched.

“Of course…” Chad trailed off for a moment. This was so cool. Chad had always been fascinated by death and now here his little bro Boone was, a ghost, to tell him all about it. “But why are you back? I mean, I’m super stoked you’re here; it’s just so much has gone on since you killed yourself. I mean, I had sex with that security guard. Dude-neck brace girl- took off neck brace, got hot overnight. Caufield, he got his arms chopped off. And then his head. Both the twins are dead. Just wasn’t the same without you here though bro.”

Boone knew all about that of course. Heck, he’d been the one to put poor Caufield out of his misery. He might have been a moron, but he’d been planning on running against Chad for president of the Dickie Dollar Scholars. Plus he’d always been kind of a dick to Boone. Nonetheless, Hester chopping Caufield’s arms off had been vindictive even by their standards. When Boone had been told to herd all the Dickie Dollars into the Kappa House poor Caufield had fallen off the ladder at the last minute. Boone wasn’t proud of it, but the Red Devils murdered people. If he had to be a killer, he could at least do it out of mercy. The twins though, that one was all Pete and his sister. Boone had actually liked them. Sure, they weren’t the brightest, (after all the attacks he’d done as the Red Devil, Boone was seriously beginning to question the school’s admittance policy. Seriously, some of the students at Wallace should never have gotten in.) but they had made for decent eye candy, at least when Chad wasn’t around.

Realizing Chad had stopped, Boone steeled himself. This was it. “I’ve come back for the same reason that all ghosts come back…” he started “…to finish some unfinished business. Which is why I’m here.”

“What do you mean? Chad asked

Boone took a deep breath, a hopeful look in his eyes. “I need a favor from you.”

“Anything bro.”

“I need you to have sex with me.”

Chad paused a moment. “Dude did you forget? I know you’re super gay, and you’re my little my bro and I love you-but Chad Radwell’s not gay.”

“I know…” Boone said slowly, knowing he had to lay this out just right for it to work. “But the only way I can come back to life is if you have sex with me.”

“Wait how does that work?” Chad asked, baffled.

“It’s biology. Sex is all about life and stuff… if I have sex with someone I care about then I can come back to life. ” Boone paused not wanting to overwhelm Chad. “Besides I’m dead remember? Trust me you learn all this when you die.”

Chad studied Boone for a second. He supposed it made sense. Still there was just one problem. Well two really. “Look Boone you know I love you buddy, and you’re certainly not bad looking, especially compared to some of the girls I’ve porked, but I don’t swing that way. Besides I promised Chanel I wouldn’t sleep around anymore. We’re serious now. I’m taking her to meet my family for Thanksgiving.”

Boone had to fight hard not to roll his eyes. Chanel Oberlin didn’t deserve Chad. She wanted to tie Chad down and control him. Only Boone truly understood Chad. He didn’t care how many bimbos Chad slept with; they belonged together. He just had to get Chad to see it too. And there was no way he was gonna let Chanel and her stupid promise ruin this for him.

            “…isn’t there someone else you could sleep with? Someone you care about who’s actually-you know-gay? I mean I want you here. I want you back in the world of the living man.”

            “You’re the only person in my life I’ve ever really cared about.” And that part, at least, was true. Boone had never really been that close to Hester, after all a relationship built around murder isn’t exactly healthy or normal. And Gigi had only kept him around for her revenge scheme. Hester had always been her favorite. Even after all they’d been through she’d tried to ditch him the minute he went off book. Boone hadn’t even wanted to be involved in the plot in the first place, but from the very beginning he’d been the one who had to bend over backwards to keep his makeshift family together. He’d been the one to study all that stage makeup; he’d practiced slowing his heart for years. He’d been the one to give up his own life, fake his death, just to help protect his sister and Gigi and ensure their alibis. For years they had been all he had. They always said he was stupid and just the muscle, but they were a family and he needed them, so he’d believed every word. Until he came to Wallace. From the very beginning Chad had taken Boone under his wing, first as a pledge, and then later as his little brother. Chad was the one person in his life Boone could say truly cared about him. For a moment when Boone had first met Pete he’d thought there could be something there. But Pete had only been interested in Boone because of the Red Devil killings. In the end he hadn’t cared at all about Boone.

“…I don’t know Boone…” Chad said slowly. “What if Chanel finds out? You know how she can get crazy. The other day bro she came in when I was with Lamby and totally flipped out. Like it’s weird to rub a goat’s stomach for milk or something.”

Boone couldn’t help but smile. Yes, Chad’s antics could be strange at times but they were endearing nevertheless. “No bro. It’s totally normal.”

Chad grinned. “See? This is why I need you back Boone. You get things. Even if you’re not a psychology major. Still…I promised Chanel I wouldn’t sleep around.

“Don’t worry Chad. It doesn’t count as cheating- I’m dead remember?” Boone said with a twinge of guilt. “You’re just helping me come back to the land of the living.”

Chad supposed that was true. Besides he had to admit the idea of having sex with a ghost was a real turn on, even it was with his best bro. And besides sex was sex right? And Chad Radwell was awesome at sex. He took a deep breath. “Okay bro… But we have to keep this between us. I already told my family I was bringing someone home for Thanksgiving and if Chanel finds out she won’t come, and I’ll be super embarrassed and stuck with blue balls for like the whole holiday.”

“Don’t worry Chad.” Boone said trying to keep the excitement in his voice to a minimum. “ I won’t tell anyone.”

Chad smiled. He knew he could trust Boone. “Well go on…get the door bro…”

Boone turned around and slowly closed the door blood pounding in his ears. This was really happening. Thanks to Chanel #3’s crazy ghost idea he was going to get to sleep with Chad. The guy he’d been not so secretly lusting over for years. Boone could feel his pants tighten and knew his boner would be showing soon. But for once he wouldn’t have to hide it from Chad.

“So are we doing this or what?”

Boone turned back around to find Chad already down to his underwear. He was hastily clearing the bed of his suitcase and folding the clothes he’d been wearing neatly on the stack waiting to be packed. Boone nervously began pulling off his own clothes, kicking off his shoes and socks and tossing his sweater onto the floor. He paused a moment before slowly unzipping his jeans.

As his pants pooled around his ankles Boone felt a sudden surge of nervousness. So far this was nothing new. As roommates they’d seen each other change hundreds of times but never naked. As much as Boone had wanted to look he’d always tried to respect Chad’s privacy. Out of everyone in the house Chad was always the nicest to him, and his big brother to boot, but it hadn’t been easy living so close to the object of his desire for so long. Boone slowly stepped towards Chad and the bed unsure of how to proceed from here. Would Chad really go through with this? Would he want Boone on his stomach so he could pretend he just another girl? Locked in his own, head Boone hardly noticed when Chad walked right up to him.

“Relax bro.” Chad smiled down at him. “I know we’re just doing this to make you a person again but you can enjoy it too.”

Boone looked up at him uncertainly. Oh he wanted this. He _really_ wanted this. But taking advantage of Chad like this was wrong. He knew that. And on some level he just couldn’t shake it.”

“C-Chad maybe I should find someone-“

Boone broke off when Chad grasped his hand. Ever so slowly Chad guided it to his crotch, until Boone’s hand was resting on the package nestled there. “Go ahead Boone. I know how long you’ve wanted it. Touch it…”

Squeezing ever so gently, Boone gasped softly his senses flying into overdrive as he slowly felt the cock he’d dreamed about for so long. Chad was big, Boone had known that for awhile, but now Boone was going to experience Chad first hand. Even more amazing, Chad was already getting hard. Through the thin fabric of the boxers Boone could feel Chad’s cock throbbing as blood pumped into the mighty organ. As Boone watched the tent in Chad’s boxers became more and more pronounced, his dick straining to reach Boone’s hand. Chad moaned softly.

“Do you want to see it?”

Shakily Boone nodded, unable to find his voice. He’d been in control of this whole situation mere minutes before but something about Chad always made him unsure of himself.

Chad stepped back and slid his hands down his chest, moving over his impressive pecs and abs before finally hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. His eyes locked onto Boone’s and he smirked, loving the sheer awe and lust of Boone looking at him. Chad inched his boxers down little by little, exposing the impressive v of his muscles, the stubble of his closely shaved pubes, and finally the root of his dick. Chad paused just a moment to savor Boone’s anticipation, before finally unveiling the object of his desire.

Chad’s cock sprang free of his boxers, the elastic finally slipping off the engorged head. The flushed organ throbbed with need, keeping time Chad’s racing pulse. “Well what do you think bro?”

Boone licked his lips. Chad was beautiful. Boone had always said it, but standing here now and finally getting to see him in all of his glory, Boone wasn’t sure the word covered it. Chad’s cock looked to be about nine inches in length, maybe more, and it fit him perfectly, one more bulging muscle. “You-You look…”

“Hot right?” Chad flexed enthusiastically. “Can you tell I’ve been hitting the gym more?

Smiling, Boone felt a little of his confidence returning. Chad’s ease, even exposed as he was, was contagious. “Yeah. Yeah bro your arms look even bigger then the last time I saw them.”

“I know right?” Chad grinned. “Chanel didn’t even notice.”

Boone took a step closer to Chad and reached out cautiously, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly over Chad’s washboard abs. Chad reached down and took Boone’s hand in one of his own.

“Sorry. I just-“

“Relax bro.” Chad said gently pressing Boone’s hand into his abs. “I told you it’s okay for you to have fun. I know I’m super sexy.”

Boone ran his hands over Chad’s abs slowly tracing each one with his fingers. He wanted this. And Chad said he could enjoy himself. On at least some level Chad was okay with Boone doing this. Firmly committing to his goal, Boone slid down to his knees, his hands moving down Chad’s thighs and finally onto the large organ hanging between them.

Chad let out a breath, something between a gasp and a sigh, as Boone’s fingers closed around his cock. Boone watched enamored, as a drop of precum oozed out of the slit. Gathering it with a quick swipe of his thumb, Boone rubbed the pearly liquid over the sensitive head of Chad’s cock. Boone would never admit it but besides his own, Chad’s was the first penis he had ever touched. You didn’t get a lot of opportunities when you grew up in a psych ward. At least not with anyone you’d actually be interested in. But secretly Boone was glad Chad was his first. He would remember this night for the rest of his life.

Boone began slowly jacking Chad off, mesmerized by the large cock in front of him and the soft sounds of approval coming from Chad. Which made it all the more jarring when Chad reached down and stopped his hand.

“Did I do something wrong? I was just-“

“Here…” Chad said softly guided his cock towards Boone’s mouth. “Taste it…”

Tentatively, Boone licked the head. Chad groaned softly. Emboldened Boone wrapped his lips around Chad’s dick trying to swallow as much as he could. Boone had about two thirds of in his mouth when he gagged. His eyes started watering and he reluctantly pulled off Chad’s cock as a fit of coughing over came him. He blushed, embarrassed and afraid Chad would discover his lack of experience.

“Damn Boone…” Chad said sounding pleased. “That’s more then Chanel’s ever been able to take…”

Boone smiled, his confidence returning in a flash. He’d prove to Chad he could do everything better then any of the Chanels. He attacked Chad’s cock with gusto, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could. Boone was careful to keep his lips wrapped his teeth-he didn’t want to accidently scrape Chad’s dick and give him second thoughts. After two or three turns of holding his breath, Boone finally managed to breath somewhat normally through his nose, allowing him to keep playing with his new favorite toy without gasping for air every few minutes.

As he got more comfortable with blowing Chad, Boone felt free to let his hands roam a little more. He reached out and cupped Chad’s balls gently rubbing the sac. From there he reached around and got his first handful of Chad’s ass. Clearly Chad hadn’t been skipping leg day when he made those extra gym runs. His ass was pure muscle, rock solid even as he slowly thrust into Boone’s mouth.

“Bro that feels so good…” Chad groaned. “Oh I’m gonna cum…”

Hearing that, Boone redoubled his efforts, trying to remember all the little things Chad seemed to really like. Before long Boone felt Chad’s balls tighten in his sac. Knowing what was came next, Boone swallowed as much of Chad’s cock as he could manage, shoving at least six inches down his throat.

“Uhh Boone!” Chad moaned as he came, pumping his load into Boone’s waiting mouth. With a contented sigh Chad pulled his softening cock from Boone’s lips, a trail of cum stretching from the tip. Chad flopped back onto the bed and smiled down at Boone. “You’re pretty good at that bro.”

Boone, for his part, tried to smile back, but realized his mouth was still full of Chad’s cum. He remembered reading online somewhere that guys were supposed to like it when you swallowed their loads. Boone had tried tasting his own cum once after reading that and hadn’t really liked it, but he was willing to try for Chad. Boone quickly swallowed, whipping away the few drops that had leaked out with the back of his hand. The taste wasn’t so bad. Boone figured it must be something you got used to over time, though in the case of Chad he’d probably never get to find out.

Looking up at the bed, Boone couldn’t help but feel a tiny surge of pride at the contented look on Chad’s face. Chad had stretched out of his back, his cock resting on a muscled thigh, still shiny with Boone’s spit and its own juices. Boone’s own cock was in his boxers, painfully hard and dripping precum. Boone had hoped his encounter with Chad would go a little further, but as it was he was happy. He could always finish himself off later thinking back to Chad’s gorgeous body. Boone stood up and started to gather his clothes.

“What are you doing dude?” Chad asked baffled.

“Don’t worry. I’ll just-“

Chad flipped over onto his side and stared at Boone curiously. “I thought you said we needed to have sex.”

Boone paused, a flicker of hope on his face. “Well yeah…”

Chad grinned and patted the bed. “Then get up here bro. We’re not done yet.”

Boone slowly climbed onto the bed next to Chad. He’d shared a bed with Chad before but this time was different. He could feel himself almost trembling with excitement.

Chad rolled over to face Boone, his eyes quickly running the length of his bro’s body. He noted Boone’s muscles, not as big as Chad’s own but still impressive, the large bulge in his boxers, and finally the nervous energy in Boone’s dark brown eyes.

“So how’s this work bro?” Chad asked “I figure I have to do you right?”

“Yeah.” Boone said trying to keep his voice steady. “Yeah that works.”

“You’re gonna have to take those off then.” Chad said gesturing to Boone’s boxers with a laugh.

“Right…” Boone laughed.

Boone lifted his hips and slid the boxers down his legs, fully exposing himself to Chad. Boone was huge. Chad knew he was no slouch in the dick department, but Boone looked to be just a little longer and maybe an inch thicker then even Chad’s monster. Chad reached down and gave Boone’s cock an experimental tug. He thought it might be weird, but somehow it felt as natural as when Chad played with himself.

Boone gasped softly. Chad was touching him. He had to fight the urge to cum from that knowledge alone. It felt amazing to finally have someone else’s hand on his dick after all these years.

“Wow Boone…I gotta say it’s too bad you’re gay. You would have been quite the hit with the ladies with this bad boy…” Chad laughed.

Boone moaned, any lingering reservations he had about doing this flying out the window.

“Chad…”

Chad grinnd. Yeah he was awesome at sex. As he worked his hand along Boone’s dick, it occurred to Chad that maybe he should suck Boone off. After all Boone had done it for him. And just because Boone was gay didn’t mean he loved that necessarily right? After all Chad had never been fan of going down on girls. Chad figured fair was fair. He leaned down slowly, putting his face at a level with Boone’s cock. It looked even bigger this close up, and Chad had to admit he was curious to see what it would taste like. Glancing up at Boone, he gave the head an experimental lick.

Boone’s whole body shuddered. He had to fight the urge to cum right then. The image of Chad’s mouth around his dick was almost too much. Even in his wildest fantasies Boone had never imagined that Chad would want to do this. Chad smirked and gave Boone’s dick another suck.

“Oh god…Chad!”

“You really like that huh?” Chad said, his mouth popping of Boone’s cock.

“Y-yeah…”

“Should I keep going?”

Boone blushed furiously. As amazing as what Chad was doing felt, he wanted something else more. “N-no…”

Chad sat up his confusion clear. “How come bro?”

“I-I don’t want to cum yet.” Boone stammered. “I want to wait until you’re-until you’re inside me…”

Chad wasn’t really sure how that was going to work. After all guys were different then girls. How was Boone’s cock supposed to feel good from Chad fucking his ass? Still he supposed Boone was the expert.

“Okay bro. We can do that.”

Chad reached down to Boone’s toned ass and gently lifted his legs.

“Do you know what to do?” Boone asked.

“Couple of the chicks I’ve banged have been into anal. Toss me your lube.”

Boone felt his blush return in full force and reached into the drawer of his bedside table. He’d thought he’d kept his stash of lube and toys secret from Chad, it looked like Chad had known all along. After fumbling around for a minute Boone fished out the tube and tossed it to Chad. The tube was much lighter then Booth remembered it being. Chad must have been using it for his vacation sex girls. He gasped when he felt the cool tip of Chad’s finger against his hole.

“Don’t worry bro. I’ll start slow…”

Chad eased his finger into Boone’s hole, gently pushing pass the tight ring of muscle, and paused waiting for Boone to signal for more.

“Okay…” Boone gasped. It felt like he was fighting his body his body at every turn now. Just the sheer knowledge of doing this, with Chad, had him on the edge.

Chad worked in a second, and then finally a third finger. He was amazed by how tight Boone felt. The few girls he been with who had liked anal had been much loser. And from the size of some of the toys Chad had found in Boone’s stash, Chad would have thought he’d be the same way. Chad felt his dick throb in anticipation.

“I’m ready.”

Chad pulled his fingers out, leaving Boone with small empty feeling. Boone held his breath knowing what was coming next. The head of Chad’s cock brushed up against his ass. Boone shivered. This was really happening.

Chad’s thick cock slowly eased into Boone, stretching him out more despite the fingers earlier. When Chad finally bottomed out, his balls bouncing off of Boone’s muscular ass, the boys moaned in unison.

“God Chad…I’ve wanted this for so long…”

“I know.” Chad grinned. “Oh man your ass feels amazing. If I had known sooner you could have kept Chad junior happy all those nights Channel left me hanging.

Under normal circumstances, Chad mentioning Chanel when he was with Boone might have upset him. But it was hard to complain when the hottest guy in school was balls deep in your ass. Boone couldn’t help but grin. Let Chanel and the Kappas be prudes. If Chad wanted it, Boone would give access to his ass 24/7. Despite all the crazy, fucked up things in his life these days, Boone genuinely loved Chad.

Suddenly, with a slight shift in angle Chad’s thick rod slammed right into Boone’s prostate. Boone saw stars.

“UHHH CHAD!”

Chad quickly pulled back, concern all over his face even as dick pulsed with need.

“What’s wrong bro?”

Boone struggled to catch his breath. “Nothing’s wrong…ohh…that just felt amazing. Keep aiming for that…”

“Sure Boone.” Chad slid his cock back inside Boone, searching for that same spot. He knew he’d found it when Boone arched his back and groaned. Chad could see precum ooze out of Boone’s dick and dribble out onto his abs. Chad was surprised. The girls he’d been with had never felt anything like what it looked like Boone was. Watching his buddy moan and feel so good was really turning Chad on. For whatever reason seeing Boone like this went straight to his dick. Chad felt harder then he’d ever been in his life. Chad pumped his hips faster, loving the velvet heat of Boone’s ass and the sheer pleasure he seemed to be giving Boone.

“Is it good Boone?” Chad puffed. “Is my dick everything you imagined it was? All those nights you’d jerk off in bed…thinking I was asleep…”

“So so good…uh… Chad…” Boone groaned. He tried to describe for Chad how much this meant to him, what Chad meant to meant him, the one bright spot in his other wise terrible life, but Chad’s assault on his prostate reduced all coherent thought to moans of pleasure.

Chad felt his balls tightening and knew he was getting close already. He couldn’t believe it, especially since he just shot a load so recently. But being with Boone was completely different from Chad’s other experiences.

“Oh god-“ Boone gasped.

Chad watched in awe as Boone’s whole body went rigid. Suddenly Boone’s cock erupted, painting his chest with cum. Boone’s ass clamped tight around Chad’s dick as Boone shot load after load, some drops landing as high as Boone’s chin.

Chad could feel his own orgasm beginning, like a wave about to crest, and for once Chad didn’t feel the need to stave it off. Chad didn’t need walls or false masculine stamina here. If Chad knew one thing, it was that Boone had loved him since the moment he’d pledged the Dickie Dollars. With Chanel Chad was arm candy, a good lay and rung on the ladder of popularity. With the Dean and the security guard he was a dalliance, a lustful hour or so laced with the eroticism of the taboo. All of the people he’d been with at Wallace had wanted something or other from him. His family’s money, popularity, a chance to reclaim their youth, in the end Chad was just a hot body to them. And he’d been fine with that. After all Chad used them too. He played the field, he made no secret of how much he slept around. But none of his conquests had felt like this with Boone. Chad had just watched Boone cum, almost untouched, because of Chad. The only thing Boone had ever wanted from Chad was Chad himself. And right now Chad wanted nothing more then to give him that.

“Boone-oh man- I’m coming bro…!” Chad shouted.

Boone fought off his post orgasmic haze when he heard those words. His eyes refocused just in time to see Chad’s face, contorted in pleasure, as Boone felt Chad’s cock pump his load deep into Boone’s ass.

Chad shuddered, riding out his orgasm. Slick with lube and his own cum, Chad’s softening dick slipped gently out of Boone’s ass. Chad collapsed onto the bed next to Boone with a happy sigh.

The two boys laid there together for quite awhile, catching their breath. Chad wrapped a muscular arm around Boone, pulling them closer together.

Boone stared at the ceiling, slowly coming back to himself. As the pleasure faded away, Boone became awash with guilt. He struggled to find his voice.

“Chad…there’s…there’s something I have to tell you…”

Chad propped himself up on his elbows and gave Boone a loving look. “Just a second Boone. So you should be back your old self now right? Alive and all?

Feeling more guilty by the minute, Boone was at a loss.

“I uh…look Chad…”

“Cause I know you said you would be…” Chad grinned “but I was thinking…maybe we ought to have you do me. You know just to be sure. I’d hate to have you still be dead cause you were on the wrong end of the cock so to speak.

Boone was baffled. “You-you want to…are you sure? I mean-“ He broke off with a blush.

“Yeah. I mean it will be my first time but…” Now it was Chad’s turn to blush. He reached down to Boone’s dick, running a finger along the length of it. “I uh, I kinda want to see what this bad boy is capable of.” Chad was now completely red. “I mean you seemed to enjoy it…”

Boone blinked, still in a state of shock. “I- you know we don’t have to right? I mean I’m alive we never had to-“

Chad leaned in, hesitating just a moment before gently silencing Boone with a kiss. Boone had just a moment to revel in the taste of Chad’s lips before he pulled back.

“I know…” Chad said quietly. “I want to…”

“O-okay.” Boone managed to squeak out, because really how could he ever say no to Chad Radwell?

 

***

Twenty minutes and two orgasms later the boys collapsed back onto the bed again. Boone pulled himself so his head was resting of Chad’s impressive chest. He could hear the distant thumping of Chad’s heart deep in his chest. Boone couldn’t think of a happier memory.

Chad laughed. “Okay. I take back what I said. I’m really glad you’re gay. Cause it means I get that monster all to myself.”

They both laughed. They lay there in silence for a while after that, just enjoying being with each other.

Boone felt a tingle on the back of his neck. He was about to move when he felt Chad’s hand, softly petting the back of his neck. For a split second Boone found it unsettling, an intimate gesture with him in a fairly vulnerable position. But he fought down years of Gigi’s crazy paranoia. This was Chad.

Chad’s other hand found Boone’s. His fingers ran along the small scar there in the center of Boone’s palm.

“So you were the one who let Zayday go right?”

Boone’s whole body went cold. Chad knew. He must have heard Zayday’s story and put two and two together. Now Chad would hate him. Whatever this was, or could have been was over. He was a monster. Chad would call the police and-

His train off thought was cut off when he felt Chad’s hand resume the rubbing on his neck.

“It’s okay…”

Boone lifted his head off of Chad’s chest. He stared at Chad. “But I’m a killer.” Boone could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes and hated himself for it. How many times had Gigi and Hester told him tears were weakness? He was worthless. And now Chad would hate him too and…

Chad pulled Boone back towards the bed and kissed his forehead. Chad had never been the lovey dovey type, but if anyone ever needed physical affection it was Boone.

“Shh. It’s okay…” Chad went back to stroking Boone neck’s and Boone felt himself relax just a little in spite of himself.

“You-you don’t know what I’ve done…”

“So tell me.”

So Boone did. Slowly, but surely he told Chad everything. His mother in the bathtub. The asylum. The crazy revenge plan. Even so Boone found he couldn’t bring himself to name his sister and Gigi, whatever else they might be they were still his family.

When Boone finished, Chad was silent for several minutes.

“Some way for Zayday to pay you back for letting her out. Stabbing you with a fork. Jezz.”

In spite of everything, Boone couldn’t help but laugh. “Hah. She probably thought I was the same Red Devil that kidnapped her.”

“Still.” Chad ran his finger over the scar. “that had to hurt.”

“I’ve had worse…”

Boone was silent after that. He kept waiting, expecting Chad to say something more.

“…Is that really all you have to say?”

Chad sighed. “Don’t get me wrong bro it’s a lot to take in. But I have to say, as a psychology major, it sounds to me like you’re as much of a victim in all this as anyone.”

“Chad I killed Caufield.”

“I know. And I’m not saying you didn’t do some bad things. Just that…well I guess it doesn’t matter to me. That was all Boone Clemens. That’s probably not even your real name right? And besides everyone still thinks your dead anyways. Maybe you just let that part of you die with the name.”

Boone broke into a small smile. “When did you get so smart?”

“I told you bro-psychology major. I know stuff.”

Boone settled back on Chad’s chest and sighed. Maybe Chad was right. Maybe he could just leave it all behind him. Build a new life for himself.

“…So I guess now I’m just Boone…any idea what a former psych patient with no formal schooling should do with his life?”

Chad smiled. “Well for starters you can come home with me for Thanksgiving. I told my family I would finally bring the person I was dating home this year.”

“What about Chanel?”

“Dude I’m breaking up with her first thing tomorrow. She’s got nothing on you.”

Boone blushed. “Somehow I still doubt your parents will like the idea of you bringing me home. A gay boy with no last name to speak of?”

Chad snorted. “Are you kidding? My parents love you. My mom already has two hounds for sons I think when we became roommates she was always kinda of hoping for something to happen between us.”

“Seriously?” Having met Mrs. Radwell, Boone had never gotten the impression that she was particularly fond of him.

“Mom’s always talking about great gay people are. Given the way society and pop culture are going she’s convinced having a gay Radwell will be the next great step for the family.”

Boone frowned. “You’re not gay Chad.”

Chad grinned. “No but you are and apparently I’m gay for you. Brad’s already married so my parents can have all the little Radwell grandkids they want someday. And as for the last name thing, well if everything goes…”

“…I kinda think Boone Radwell has a nice ring to it don’t you?”


End file.
